geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rugrats Lost Episode.avi
Hi there, this is my first time being here and my friends recommended me to tell you guys what I witnessed because well...this is very strange. A week or two ago, I was surfing on the internet, searching up some Rugrats stuff out of curiousity since it was on late at night and I had nothing better to do. I deeply searched out of boredom and found this website that was titled, "RUGRATS, LOST EPISODE - FREE DOWNLOAD" I immediately clicked on this out of excitement and downloaded. It didn't take long at all and my Media played suddenly popped up. It wasn't a lost episode, I recognized it the first few minutes it began. It was the episode where the babies and Angelica were preparing for it to rain for 40 days and 40 nights. Anyway, I watched through it and after that, the credits rolled. During the credits, I was shaking my head, thinking, "Well, that was a waste of time." After that, I was startled by a booming scream on my laptop. To my surprise, the Klasky Csupo logo popped up, but it was entirely different. I took a screen shot of it because it was out of the ordinary. The style wasn't recognized at all; it was slightly terrifying. It wasn't the same animation either, it was rather choppy, though the pupils were dilating and returning back to normal quickly. It ended, but that was so incredibly weird, so I thought that I should share this to you guys, even if it sounds corny or not. 2017 Update Hello, folks reading this. Like the person that originally posted this, I too am also new to this webpage. One thing that I have never told anybody about was my experience with this same exact video. I'm telling you, I'm not normally afraid of logos. When I was a little child, there were quite a few I was freaked out or unnerved by, but those phobias usually diminished rather quickly. At this point in my life, logos weren't the thing I was afraid of, but what I saw on this day legit gave me nightmares for weeks on end. It's been a few years and the horrifying memories had seemingly been erased from my mind, but when I ran across this page and website, it all came fluttering back. Without further ado, let's get into the story itself. First and foremost, "Rugrats" was one of those shows I watched as a child. I recall as a young child seeing the Klasky Csupo logo. I always thought it was strange, but never frightening. What I was really afraid of was the Nickelodeon logo that followed. For some reason, the haystack shape freaked the living daylights out of me. It was the middle of September in the year 2012. The leaves were changing from a vibrant green color to yellow, then red, then brown. This of course was the preamble to them snapping off the branch and fluttering to the cold, solemn ground. The daylight was diminishing rather quickly too. Granted, only about two seconds a day, but it was starting to be noticeable. Even though there was still the warm soothing feeling of Summer in the air, the temperatures were also rapidly hurtling towards Winter- like levels. I myself had just entered the ninth grade. How I made it was a mystery as I had barely passed the eighth grade with straight D's. I was a procrastinator that would put off homework until long past it's due date. My school had a program where parents could look at grades; and one of the infamous family traditions at this point would be where my parents would berate me for all my missing assignments and failing grades. The day before the incident, I was told that if I still had a failing grade, my computer would be taken away. My mother as usual was rather cross when I entered the house. She demanded that I march up those stairs and start working on my homework. I had failing grades in both "English" and "environmental biology." Of course, being the little dunce I was, I ignored my mother and sauntered straight to my room. Entering my dingy room, slumped my backpack against my straggly and unkempt desk. I fired my old HP Notebook out of it's sleep mode and began my daily routine of pudgy amounts of web searching. Out of curiosity, I typed into the glowing blue search bar "Lost episodes of Nickelodeon cartoons." About eleven pages in, I ran into the following page. "FREE LOST EPISODE OF RUGRATS. CLICK HERE." I knew that it was going to be a fraud, but I didn't care. The link led me to a plain white page with a shiny green circular "DOWNLOAD" button. Suddenly, my antivirus software was triggered, but I didn't care, I just wanted to watch this supposed "lost episode" of the "Rugrats" series. Not wanting to be browbeaten by the despicable chants of "THREAT DETECTED!," I went into "Avast!" and disabled it. The cries of malware had been censored and I could now claim what I had found. I couldn't find the file under downloads anywhere. It just didn't appear anywhere. Suddenly, Windows Media Player opened on it's own. The name "RUGRATSLOSTEPISODE" was in the corner with a run time of eleven minutes. The video began with a solid blue screen, similar to what you would find on a VHS player. The image was suddenly replaced with the sight of Tommy Pickles' diaper falling onto him. The "Rugrats" episode was playing. Like the other person said, it was the episode where the babies were preparing for it to rain for 40 days and nights. The episode if you are wondering is "Two by Two." I was disappointed that it wasn't a lost episode, but what was noticeable was that the episode had a "pinkish" tint to it (like what an old 16 millimeter film reel looks like after being exposed by sunlight) . The closing credits played out afterwards; the joyous piano theme intact, but after that the screen cut to black. At first I sat there wondering why no logos appeared. My questioned would be answered in just a few moments. For forty-five seconds, there was nothing, just black screen. I thought I heard something in the video, but I wasn't sure. I turned the volume up and I could've sworn I heard mumbling, but I still wasn't really sure of what it was. To investigate, I put in my headphones which usually amplified the sound enough to make any noise audible. As soon as I put on my headphones and turned the volume up to 100%, my hearing was rocked with the sound of a bloodcurdling scream. The person above described it as "booming", but it wasn't that at all. It sounded simply like a teenage girl screaming into a microphone. After that, there was a loud explosion sound. At this moment, the Klasky Csupo "Robot" logo showed up, but it wasn't the same version we all know. The ink blob splattered onto the screen like normal, but it's background was now a blood red color. Also added to the background were several squiggly square-like shapes. The hand didn't swipe across the screen either, the face just appeared out of thin air. The magazine clippings that formed the facade of the face now had a sharper shade of yellow with some red highlights around it. The lips of the face were now pure red. The detail that it once had was replaced with what looked like blood. Gone were the crooked teeth; in it's place were sharp saber-like teeth with hints of red on them. The worst part however was the eyes. Oh, God! The eyes were absolutely demobilizing! I don't want to remember them, but I must soldier on. The white eyes were now bloodshot; pure red veins noticeable all around with bloodstains surrounding the edges of the eyes. The blue corneas were now an even deeper shade of blue. Inside of the corneas were pure white highlights. The white highlights would overpower the entire cornea; each one of them alternating every half millisecond. The animation was smoother and more refined than the original. Compare it to a cutscene in a video game. What was visual however was that the animation seemed to "lag" every half- second or so. Also take into consideration that the playful and vibrant techno music did not play under the logo. The explosion sound that I described played throughout. The "robot" said it's line "Klasky Csupo" in it's disarming, normal voice. The blocks that formed the logo didn't come out of his mouth though. They were nowhere to be found. As he spoke, the veins in his eyes became larger and darker. The slope above his eyes was now slumping; giving the impression that the face was frowning. Right after saying his line, the explosion sound cut out and the face looked down closing it's mouth. The pupils continued to dilate as he looked down for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, the ink blob background disappeared leaving the face against a black backdrop. The eyes suddenly grew to double the size and he looked up again. Now completely angry, the face gave out a daunting hiss; but in the middle of it's hiss, the screen flashed white and the video ended. I was legitimately afraid at this point. As a young child, I remember being deathly scared whenever I saw the WGBH logo. This one took the cake. I was so scared that I was shaking and sweating bullets. I knew that I was going to be grounded for my failing grades, but I wanted to put it on the CLG Wiki badly. Nervously, I scrolled back to an still shot of the face and hit "Print Screen." I put it onto Paint and quickly posted it to the Wiki. Right at that point, my mother barged in berating me for still having failing grades. She took my computer and slammed it shut. I was grounded for a couple of months until I could get my act together. When I got my computer back, the hard drive had been replaced with a new one. Part of my punishment must've included everything I had worked on being destroyed. Curiously, I looked for the webpage, but when I found it, it only led to a "ERR NOT FOUND" message. My photo was still on the CLG Wiki, but I had been banned because nobody believed the image was real. I've tried to convince people that what I saw was real, but they all laugh. To this day, I still have nightmares of the logo and it's bloodshot eyes. I've attached the HQ capture of the logo from the wiki to the page. Yes, it's from the same frame as above, but it's my own screenshot. Sweet dreams! Category:Trollpasta Category:Rugrats Category:Lost Episodes Category:".avi" files Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Nickelodeon Category:Aww snap, aw snap, come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap. Aww snap, aw snap, come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap. Aww snap, aw snap, come to our macaroni party then we'll take a nap. Aww snap, aw snap, come to our macaroni party th Category:2spooky4me Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:U Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:I Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0